The Cold, Cold Summertime
by TheUnknownGamer
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog has a crush on Shadow. Little does he know that Shadow returns his feelings, and strongly. But Shadow's never dealt with this emotion before! He might just let his feelings get the best of him. What happens when Silver gets more than he bargained for with this whole "crush" thing? Rated M for inappropriate themes. See story for more details.


This fan fic is rated M for: implied sexual assault

* * *

Smoothies on a hot summer day. Perfection.

Or at least, that's they felt like at the time. Sonic, Shadow and Silver were hanging out at Amy's apartment, one July afternoon, and even Shadow was having somewhat of a good time. Sonic had a strawberry-banana drink, Silver a mango one, and Shadow a pineapple one. Everything was well as they just sat around, telling stories and inside jokes. Laughter would occasionally erupt between them, Sonic and Silver making all of the noise, Shadow just smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I gotta juice." Sonic announced.

"Where're you going?" Silver asked, picking up his drink telekinetically and spinning it through the air.

"Uh…" Sonic awkwardly shifted his weight from foot to foot. "How do I say this? I gotta juice 'cause I gotta go… make juice."

A chuckle from the ivory one followed as Sonic shuffled off the apartment deck and into his stalker's home. "So then, it's just you and me."

"Yeah…" Shadow mumbled, turning pink, "Just for a moment."

"Well," Silver walked to the edge of the railing and looked down. The Atlantic Ocean was well in view, and it glistened in the scorching sunlight. He began to wonder if the seasonal temperature was what was heating up his face. He guessed the latter. "You see, it's such a perfect day, but if it wasn't for you being here to hang out with, I don't think it'd be nearly as fun."

"Wow, thanks." Shadow walked over to the fellow hedgehog and placed a hand on Silver's shoulder, smiling at him innocently. "Silver, your face is tomato red."

The time-traveler looked away and covered his face, embarrassed, but he looked back at Shadow and realized that the Ultimate Life Form was blushing as well. With a sigh, he looked back out over the horizon and scooted closer to Shadow. He wondered if the other would be taken aback by this, but Shadow seemed to accept it. Filled with relief and excitement, Silver considered inching closer, but then Sonic came back.

Shadow, clearly trying not to be obvious, attempted to casually scoot away from Silver and walk toward Sonic, welcoming him back. The problem was, Shadow wasn't a very welcoming person toward Sonic. The blue hedgehog was caught off guard by this behavior and asked, "W-what'd I miss?"

"Oh uh, we're just looking at the water." Silver responded, hoping there was no trace of his blush left.

There was a silence, until Shadow cleared his throat. "I'm going to leave now." He walked inside and set his half-drinken smoothie down on the counter with a loud clang. With a half-nod to Amy in thanks for the drink, he left. The last of him that they heard that day was the slam of the front door.

-XXX-

On a cool evening two days later, Silver was in his own house, drinking hot chocolate. He had been given the home by the town mayor for saving the city yet again with Sonic and Shadow, so he gladly accepted it as a "vacation home" of sorts for when he visited the past. Of course, now that he'd been seeing Shadow differently, he'd been coming back to the past more often.

He took a sip of his hot beverage and spun the cup around a few times with his telekinesis as he sat down in a chair by the window. He had a nice view of a field with the waterline behind it. Then suddenly, what was that? He sat up and immediately thought to himself,

_Was that Shadow…?_

He had seen a black blur move by. But then again, he was tired and the ebony hedgehog _had_ been on his mind a lot lately, so he dismissed it. Putting his drink down on a white coffee table, Silver got up to use the restroom.

As he washed his hands, the silver one heard a slight thud. Then again. Then again. Where the noises… _footsteps?_ Was something in his house? he dashed out of the bathroom, just to find that, once again, his paranoia had gotten the better of him. "Hm..." He shook his head a few times before sitting down again and grabbing his drink. As he put it to his lips, he could've sworn it didn't smell quite as it did before. He remembered the distinct milk chocolate sensation that passed his nose everytime he went for a sip, but now it was just a little… strange smelling. Of course, it had cooled off significantly while he was in the bathroom, and that dreaded paranoia had been haunting him all night, so he dismissed it as just another figment of his imagination and took a big gulp.

"UGH!" He spit out what wasn't already swallowed and fell down on his hands and knees, gagging. "Fuck! Oh my God!"

He telekinetically lifted himself up, but it seemed… harder to do than usual. "I've gotta calm down." He told himself, taking a few deep breaths, "Got… to… calm…" Suddenly, his psychic powers depleted completely and he found himself struggling to stand as he grabbed the wall. His eyelids began to droop, and realized that drinking the rest of his hot chocolate might be the biggest mistake he'll ever make. "Down…"

And with that, he fell to the floor.

-XXX-

When he woke up, a gloved hand was stroking his cheek. "Silver! Are you okay? You passed out." He felt a wave of happiness wash over him to find that it was just Shadow.

"I… don't know… what happened…"

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now. I'm here."

Silver's heartbeat sped up as he realized that his head was in Shadow's lap, and Shadow was on the ground, leaning against his living room wall. "How'd you know…?"

"I guess… I just kind of had a hunch."

Silver smiled, exhaustion still weighing down his muscles. "Thanks."

"No problem. Want me to help you to your bed?"

"That'd be great!" Was that too enthusiastic? Hopefully not.

Shadow helped his younger friend up and put an arm around him to help him along. Silver was in heaven right now.

Once they got to his room, the ivory hedgehog collapsed on his bed and beamed up at Shadow. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"Yeah, well…" A blush appeared on Shadow's face. "I would've done the same for you."

Silver's vision blurred for a moment, but what was that action Shadow had just made? Had the black hedgehog just… licked his lips?

Being one-hundred percent positive that Shadow would never mean to be discomforting to him, Silver asked, "Do you think you could… stay here with me for a little longer?"

"Of course." Shadow sat down on the bed and laid down, his head on the other pillow. Silver wanted so badly to reach his arms around Shadow and bury his head in the Ultimate Life Form's chest, but he didn't have the energy or the courage. It didn't matter anyway though, because Shadow came onto _him_. With a swift movement, Shadow turned his body so that he was facing Silver and caressed his face again. Silver found himself purring.

He closed and re-opened his heavy eyelids, savoring the moment. Shadow wasn't purring too though, in fact, Shadow's eyes didn't look rich with affection, like Silver had expected. They looked more or less… empty. Almost… lustful?

But Silver couldn't finish the thought because Shadow had grabbed his face with both hands and pressed their foreheads together. This was all going kind of fast for Silver, but he found himself hoping that Shadow would kiss him sometime soon. All that he was aware of now was the feeling of Shadow's hot breath rolling across his closed mouth. He was sure said kiss was coming soon, but he just hoped that Shadow would get on with it already before he passed out again.

Then it happened. The kiss that Silver had been waiting for. Shadow pressed his lips against Silver's and he gladly allowed this to happen. He was completely comfortable being submissive to Shadow - that is, assuming they didn't go out of his comfort zone.

So when Shadow parted his lips to take the kiss a step further, Silver figured it was a good time to tone things down. "Mm, Shadow-" But he was cut off, for as soon as he tried to pull away, Shadow placed his left hand behind Silver's head and pulled him forward again. "Really Shadow, I-"

But again, he was interrupted as Shadow closed his eyes and snickered. "Oh Silver, please don't let this end just yet." The ebony one let go of the back of Silver's head and ran his hand down the unassertive one's side. Silver tensed up. "No, really. Let's stop now. I'm not comfortable!"

So Shadow finally let it go. Pulling away, the dominant hedgehog sported a look of disappointment and sorrow. "I… I… don't know what to say. I took it too far. I'm sorry."

"Um, it's… it's okay, but I think I'll be okay for the night. You can go."

"I'm seriously apologetic. C'mon, Silver-"

"Please. Let's… talk tomorrow, okay?"

Shadow hung his head and, with a final kiss to Silver's forehead, left his room and shut the front door behind himself.

Silver suffered a restless night, tossing and turning, drifting in and out of sleep. Everytime he woke up, he'd smile and remember his kiss with Shadow, but then frown. Because he'd also remember the rest. And that would be hard to forgive Shadow for.

At about four in the morning, he glanced at his clock with frustration. Deciding to occupy himself until his next spell of unconsciousness, he lifted a finger to surround the device in that teal aura of his.

But the aura never came. And then Silver grew nervous. Feeling a wave of heat wash over him, he began to pant. Never in the history of practicing psychic power, had he ever not been able to summon his telekinesis, until now. Deciding to call Blaze, who was also visiting this time period with him, he sat up.

And then he froze.

He froze because what he saw scared the living shit out of him.

"Oh my God… Shadow…? Is that you there?"

The corner of his room housed a heavy onslaught of shadows, where his "friend" (or whatever the hell Shadow was to him right now) could have been hiding.

He could've sworn he could see a dash of red, or a jet-black spike. But a rub of his eyes and a closer look proved him to be wrong. "Ugh! Damn it to hell!" He threw himself back down onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow. "What's happening to me?!"

Tears began to stream down his face. He couldn't stop them, and they just kept coming. He started out crying, but then his cries became sobs, and his sobs became wails, and the wails became screams of frustration. He screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring who heard, until his throat was too sore to make anything other than whimpers and he lured himself into a mangled sleep. His last thought conscious thought before he managed to sleep was,

_I must be going to crazy…_

-XXX-

He dreamt that Shadow was cuddling with him on his bed again, only he wasn't denying Shadow the right to go further than he was comfortable with. In fact, he couldn't talk. Or move. Could only lie there, as Shadow did whatever he wanted. The ebony one ran his tongue through the inside of Silver's mouth, then sensually ran his hand down the other's side, as done before. Silver wanted to scream, but something wasn't letting him. Shadow began to rub his ungloved hands up and down Silver's back, and as his fingernail accidentally grazed his lover's shoulder blade, something devastating struck Silver's mind.

_This isn't a dream._

Why couldn't he move, then? And why was Shadow doing this to him?

_It was the hot chocolate._

Wasn't it? I had to have been the reason he felt so ill, and the reason his powers weren't working. And now…

This.

"I love you, Silver."

With a struggle, Silver managed to let a cry of fear and a plea escape his sore throat.

"Please…"

"Oh don't worry. You're going to enjoy this…"

"Please…" He begged again, beginning to find his voice. "Don't do this…" The tears were back. Shadow wiped them away with his index finger and licked the saltwater off his digit, completely ignoring Silver's begging.

He snickered. "There's no stopping this, Love… Just lay back and enjoy it."

Another whimper from the white hedgehog.

"I know you will…"

And then he grabbed Silver by the shoulders and pinned him down on the bed, straddling the hedgehog and lightly kissing his lips.

"But… why? Why like this? I-if you love me… then why could you do this?"

Shadow looked him right in the eyes with another lustful look, but this was more like a hard glare. "Because I love you too much to wait."

-XXX-

And so Silver cried again. And this time he didn't stop. Not even until after Shadow had left his house. Not even until the sun had risen high in the sky and people began to worry about him. He just remained in his bed, hugging his knees, shaking, and sobbing.

Eventually, Blaze grew so worried that she came to his house and knocked on his door. The way she found him, he looked so vulnerable, so ultimately broken, that she couldn't even work up the courage to say anything. In fear of breaking him with a single touch, she just called 911 and sat down next to him.

"You can tell me Silver, what happened?" She must have asked him that question so many times that the words lost all meaning. But it didn't matter to Silver anyway. He couldn't figure anything out anymore.

And then the sirens came blaring, and the whole neighborhood was brought to attention. He watched as if he was looking down at the situation as he was grabbed by humans in blue uniforms and set down gingerly on a stretcher. His face remained blank but wet with tears as he was brought out of his house and into the ambulance that awaited him in the driveway.

As some insignificant creature pulled the large, white doors of the vehicle shut, everything seemed to move in slow motion. And out of the corner of the outside scene, lingering far off in the background behind a neighboring house, he saw him.

He saw Shadow.

And so he curled himself back up into a ball, and cried harder. Harder than he'd ever cried before. Because now, he'd officially lost everything.

* * *

_A/N: _**You may know who I am.**

_This is not my main Fan Fiction . net account. Please read my profile for further information if you think you can figure out my identity. Hints will be provided periodically, so the question is, would you like to play a_ game?


End file.
